skiing_cappuccinofandomcom-20200213-history
Crippie Blue
Crippie Blue '''(Formerly known as '''Big Bling '''and '''Gavin the Savage) is a member of $kiing ¢appuccino. He has been rapping since 2014, and is currently working on his 13th project, The Goat. Music Career Mysterious Mansion Crippie Blue released his debut EP, Mysterious Mansion, on October 1st, 2014. Since then, he remastered the EP for the five year anniversary. Madhouse Inn 2015, Crippie Blue decided to play around with autotune, and created a full project with it. The project originally contained a lot more tracks than the released version, but they weren't uploaded for various reasons. This would also inspire a sequel, Madhouse Vol. 2. HELL HELL was an EP about a school Crippie Blue was attending at the time. It covered various things he was experiencing, and got a three year anniversary remaster later. Killer Clown Gang and D34TH5K4P3 While these were not projects, they were rap groups that Crippie Blue formed. D34TH5K4P3 was an emo rap group formed in 2017, and released two projects. After one member left, the group slowly fell apart. Crippie Blue does not plan on bringing it back. Killer Clown Gang was a group formed in late 2018, and released only one project. One of the members left, and they couldn't make any more projects. Crippie Blue said that making the one project was the most fun he's ever had making a project. Crippie is currently trying to bring them back for one more project. Addiction Addiction was originally created in the summer of 2018, but wasn't released until late 2019. The project was about a relationship he had gone through, that ended up poorly for him. Ghetto Walmart The Ghetto Walmart album was released once Crippie Blue joined $kiing ¢appuccino. The album contained joke songs based on the location. This quickly became his most popular project. In The Shadows In The Shadows told the story of a man who was killed via the electric chair, and his resurrection and takeover of the city. Emo Sketchbook The project was going to contain more tracks, but they were canceled for unknown reasons. The album contained his most popular song popular song up to date, Vintage Indian Porn Pt. 2. Madhouse Vol. 2 Created as a sequel for Madhouse, the album has a mix between joke songs and circus-themed serious songs. This also contains Crippie's most hated song, Rapture. Cursed Crippie Blue only released the first four tracks of Cursed onto YouTube, and uploaded the rest on soundcloud. The album followed a cursed tone, and featured instrumentals Crippie produced himself. Tech Deck A joke album. Many more tracks were planned on being made, but never were. Beef Crippie Blue had beef with Dj Sidney outside of music, where he told Crippie to die in a fire because he was watching a movie and couldn't respond to his texts. Crippie responded by sending a series of insults towards him, as well as beginning to write a diss track. Crippie and Dj Sidney are on good terms now, and haven't beefed since. Crippie Blue had minor beef with Scranton Strangler after he made comments about Crippie behind his back, resulting with him making a diss track with Palomino Cappuccino. The track has since been deleted, and they're friends again. Discography Albums * Madhouse * Addiction * Ghetto Walmart * Emo Sketchbook * Madhouse Vol. 2 * Cursed EPS * Mysterious Mansion * HELL * Amber * Emerald * In The Shadows * Tech Deck Unfinished/Unreleased * Sunflower * Screaming * Minecraft * Movie Theaters Vol. 1 * Movie Theaters Vol. 2 * Terror Temple * Cyan * The Dark Pit of My Mind * Screams From Hell * Rainy Day * Blue * White Ass Christmas * Demonic * Ocean Gang * Ocean Gang Vol. 2 * Soulless * Demonic Vol. 2 * Ocean Gang Vol. 3 Trivia * Crippie Blue's first song was made when he was only five years old. * Crippie Blue's serious raps go under the name of Kurwa Pierogi. Gallery TBA Videos Listen * YouTube * Soundcloud * Discography Soundcloud Category:Crippie Blue Category:Members Category:Rappers Category:Alive